


"Normal"

by Honey_Honey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve draws, angsty-ish!!, i was imagining tom holland but we could do some andrew garfield, i wish i gave bucky some time in the fic, it's mostly steve realizing he's bi and figuring out what that means, legit just our mans steve thirsting from afar, maybe next time, sob, some helpful peter parker, the google doc for this is "bi bi bi (what do i title it)", y'all it ain't even explicit stony, ye ye bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: Steve Rogers is cured of every illness once the serum goes to work. No asthma, he's taller, he's stronger, faster. Everything is fixed.Except- he's still queer.And spending a lifetime trapped in ice still hasn't changed that.***Based on a prompt where Steve was to find out he's still queer after the serum and be happy that it isn't an illness, but i made it so he thought the serum was broken. Peter helps him figure out what he identifies as (NO, I DON'T MEAN STEVExPETER, NOOOOOOOOO).





	"Normal"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!

When Steve stepped out of the chamber, he felt like a new man. He was a new man. He was taller. Stronger. And his asthma was gone; he could _breathe_ (You have no idea how big a deal that was; the amount of oxygen rushing into his lungs was giving him a high. It was euphoric). He took a few minutes to adjust, to stretch his fingers, look down at his new body. His same body, but different. Way different.

And as he looked up at Peggy Carter, grinning at him questioningly, he felt elation. But as he caught sight of the one of the lab technicians- an intern of Howards, almost through college- his heart sunk. Because even though the serum took away his asthma and gave him height and strength, it didn’t get rid of his inability to ignore the technicians cupid bow lips, or the way his dark hair sloped over his forehead. It didn’t stop him from biting his lip as the other man winked at him.

The serum had to be broken. It had to be incomplete. Steve was still queer. And he wasn’t even the normal kind. He was an anomaly.

It’s either you like girls or you like boys. You can’t pick both. He shouldn’t like both.

And as Howard asked him how he felt, Steve almost confessed that fact. But he held himself back, smiling. “Great,” he said. “I feel great.”

***

And it was okay, for a while. His Queerness wasn’t a physical ailment, so no one could see it. No one could detect it. No one knew at all, save for Bucky, so no one could use it against him, no one could say that he was broken.

When he woke up in the 21st century, he was still okay. He assumed things were the same, that he could hide his queerness fairly easily, and that no one would call him out if they somehow figure it out. He only wished that he didn’t have to struggle with knowing Tony Stark.

The man wasn’t just infuriating, but he made Steve want to draw- something he hadn’t even thought about doing since getting out of the ice. He didn’t know what it was. The curve of his lips when he made a sarcastic remark? The dark brown of his eyes, calculating his next move no matter what the game he’s playing? The way his chest fell as he exhaled, a hand raking through his hair?

Steve was still queer, that was for sure. But besides that, he didn’t know what he was. Because gay would make sense if he just wanted Tony, or that technician. The thought of Peggy Carter should not have sped his heart rate similarly.

As time went on, Steve learned more. He saw the marches, the calls for action. He saw the court decisions and the protests turned celebrations turned tradition. And through it all, he kept seeing one word: Bisexual.

Steve knew vaguely what it meant; he knew it was the ‘B’ in LGBT and that it meant you were Queer. In the 21st century, the age of information ready at your fingertips, it was hard not to know. But when a younger new hero that Tony had introduced as Peter Parker invited him to a pride parade, Steve asked what the word really meant.

“Oh!” Peter had said, smiling. “Okay, bisexual means, like, you like both boys and girls. I’m bisexual, for one.”

Steve blinked. “Both boys and girls?”

“Yeah! Or, like, maybe any other genders. Just- the bi means two, so whatever two you want. I don’t know everything about it, but- okay, here, can I see your phone?”

Steve handed it over, and Peter looked up bisexuality for him online, then showed him how to navigate between all the tabs and links. Steve nodded, catching on quickly, never more thankful for the abundance of information.

Steve didn’t sleep that night. He spent all his hours reading article upon article, criticism and positivity, facts and numbers and all the information he could get his hands on. It wasn’t just because there was so much info. No, it wasn’t that he felt he had to get through it. It was that he finally found a word for it, something to explain why he couldn’t make up his damn mind.

Bisexual.

And there were others. Uncountable others. Steve wasn’t alone.

There wasn’t anything wrong with him. His secret, that he believed the serum didn’t work, didn’t cure him of his biggest ailment- his fears slipped away slowly. He wasn’t an anomaly. In this new century, being gay was normal, being straight was normal- and now he was normal, too.

_Bisexual._

And Steve had never loved a word so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, babes!! Leave me a comment and some kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
